A Rare Opportunity
by jellybean96
Summary: She's been granted the rarest of opportunities, something that apparently only a select few ever get to witness, and it's honestly way better than she ever could have imagined.


**Hey babes! Back again with a new one for ya! This one was pretty fun to write, as it's part of the 'Skyeward Big Bang' event that was put together on Tumblr by some really cool people. I had the opportunity to participate this year, so I did. :)**

 **My prompt for this story was:** _"Ah, those two. In a fight, they're lethal. Around each other, they melt."_. **I knew pretty quickly what I wanted to do with this one, and, like I said, I had fun writing it so I hope you have fun reading it as well. It's from an outside POV, so there's not a ton of Skyeward in it, but you get some outside views of them and their history, which I think is pretty cool.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Maggie stares through the large glass window in front of her, absentmindedly adjusting the cadet uniform she's wearing, the black tight-fitting clothing pulling in ways that aren't the most comfortable. But she's only been wearing it for a few months. She'll have to suffer through it for a few more years if she wants to become a SHIELD Agent. And she really wants to become a SHIELD Agent.

She shifts on her feet as she watches through the glass, pure awe and amazement on her face at how effortlessly the agents in the other room spar with one another. Their movements are all so calm and collected, with an equal amount of fire in them.

Her gaze is slowly drawn to a pair at one end of the room, not fighting together, but still fighting very closely to one another. Close enough that they can speak with each other if they wanted to, but not too close that they'll accidentally get hit by the other while throwing a punch or a kick.

She watches as they both strike with extreme precision, backing their opponents into nearly impossible situations. There are so many techniques being used, ones that she hasn't learned yet, ones that she's barely getting a grasp on, and ones that are clearly their own personal fighting style. She notices a lot of very similar tactics in their fighting, not quite identical to each other, but very, very similar.

"Cadet Tyler."

Maggie swivels around to see an older, African American, man approaching her, a stern, yet calm, look on his face, his hands clasped tightly behind his back.

"Agent Triplett," she replies with a curt nod, trying to keep her face from heating up. She'd be lying if she said she didn't have the tiniest crush on the older agent.

"What are you doing over in these parts away from the other cadets?" The agent asks her, stopping right next to where she's standing.

"Just exploring and observing," she tells him, nodding to the window.

Agent Triplett follows where she nods and lets a small hint of a smile cross his features. "I see. Imagining what it'll be like, then?"

Maggie shrugs, shifting on her feet. "I guess. They're all really good."

"And you will be too once you finish your training."

"I know. I just...I guess I'm a little eager to get the level that these agents are at."

"These agents all went through training just like you did. And then have put in hours upon hours in the field utilizing the skills they learned in their classes at the Academy."

"Right. So you're basically telling me to shut up and be patient?"

Agent Triplett chuckles quietly. "In a sense, yes."

"Got it."

It's quiet for a moment as Maggie continues watching the agents train and spar, her eyes being drawn once again to the two agents in the corner. She watches as they fight their opponents, switching things up by changing partners as fluidly as water running down a river, no words being exchanged between the two as they move.

"Agent Triplett?"

"Yes?"

"What's with those two over there?" she asks, pointing to the two agents in question.

Agent Triplett looks to where she's pointing and gets a small smile on his face at the sight.

"Ah, those two. Together, they're lethal. Around each other, they melt."

"Wait, really?"

"Mm-hmm. Those two individually are forces to be reckoned with, you don't want to be on either of their bad sides."

"Duly noted."

"Put them in a fight together and the enemies don't stand a chance, and they know it too. But outside of a fight, those two are like putty in each other's hands. I've seen him lay into a suspect in an interrogation without holding anything back and the very next second speak to his wife with that same stupid love-struck look he always has on his face around her as he talks about dinner reservations. Blood still on his hands and everything."

She blinks. "Wow. That's intense."

"Extremely. Those two would do anything for each other. I'm almost positive he's even killed for her. That was a pretty dark time for everybody."

She furrows her brows. "Was he bad?"

He shakes his head. "Just lost and confused. A lot of people were back then. But he found his way again and now the two of them are practically inseparable. You hardly find one of them without the other."

"They don't seem like the type to be all soft and mushy," she remarks, watching as they continue to fight. There's a sharpness to their motions, quick and calculated, yet a smoothness as well, all the motions flowing together easily one right after the other.

"Oh, just wait. This fight is almost over and then you'll see what I mean. Not many people get to witness what you're about to, so consider yourself one of the lucky ones."

Maggie continues to watch the pair as they go back to sparring with their original partners.

"How do you know the fight is almost over?" Maggie asks him curiously.

"I've known those two for years, they're practically family. I've gotten a pretty good handle on their techniques when it comes to fighting. If this were a real fight against a real enemy combatant, they'd both be about ready to go for the shot to kill or incapacitate," he explains to the young Cadet. "But since this is just a training session, they'll make like they're about to take them out, but stop right before."

Maggie focuses on the pair, watching as the fighting grows more intense, until all of a sudden it stops. The opponents are lying flat on their backs with the other two agents straddling them respectively, hands up in the air as if they're going to deliver their final blow.

Then they're climbing off and helping their sparring partners to their feet, shaking hands and exchanging a few words.

"Dang. That was intense."

"It usually is whenever those two are training. But now watch, this is always my favorite part," he tells her with a small smile.

Maggie watches closely as the two agents walk off to the side of the room, grabbing towels and water bottles to cool down after their sparring match.

She watches their lips move in conversation, unable to understand whatever it is they're saying due to the distance and the glass between them.

Then, as if a flip had been switched, their entire demeanors change. Their bodies relax, their facial expressions change to something she can't quite grasp, and the tall man is pulling the shorter woman into his arms that circle tightly around her waist. The woman's arms snake around his waist and she tilts her head back to rest her chin against his chest.

Maggie shifts on her feet as she watches the pair, her face twisting up just a bit, feeling as if she's intruding on a private moment by standing there.

"So those two are really married?" she asks, turning to the agent next to her, remembering something she'd been told not long after she joined the Academy about a few different agents. The glint of light coming off their left hands didn't escape her notice either.

Agent Triplett nods. "Mm-hmm. One of the rare pair of agents that are. Most choose not to marry within the agency. Others don't marry at all. There's only a handful who are married within the agency."

"Didn't there used to be a no-fraternization rule in SHIELD?" Maggie asks.

"There was. But it was tossed out pretty quickly when the Director realized there were just certain agents that were going to be together no matter what the rules were."

"Let me guess. Those two agents were one of those pairs?" She quirks a brow.

He laughs quietly and nods. "They were. I was fortunate enough to watch their love grow into what it is today. They're two of the best agents we have. And while they care very deeply about one another and are great partners in the field, they never let their feelings for each other cloud their judgement on a mission. Saving civilians lives comes first. Always."

"So...if they had to choose between saving each other or saving civilians..."

"They'd choose the civilians. Every time. They knew the risk of this type of lifestyle when they decided to continue as agents instead of having a normal life away from SHIELD. They wouldn't blame the other for their death in the field if it was between their life and an innocent one. Of course, that's not to say they wouldn't do everything in their power to make sure they both made it out alive."

"Is that how it is with all agents? Putting civilians lives before the lives of their loved ones?"

Agent Triplett nods. "Especially with those two."

"Trip!"

Maggie watches as 'Trip' turns around, a wide smile on his face when he sees the two agents they'd been discussing walking toward him, the woman advancing much quicker. She throws herself at him, wrapping him in a tight hug. She can't fight the feeling that she recognizes them, she just can't quite put a name to their faces.

"I didn't know you'd be here," she tells him, pulling out of the hug.

"Coulson asked me to stop by for a bit and do some stuff with the Cadets."

"Right. Well how are you? I feel like it's been forever since we've seen you."

He shrugs. "Doing alright. What about you? How's the munchkin?"

The female agent lets out a heavy smile. "She's alright. I think the terrible two's have hit early, though. It kind of sucks."

"She makes up for it with how cute she is."

The woman laughs. "That she does. And she's very eager to see you again, by the way."

"I'm eager to see her too. I'll have to stop by a little later and say hi."

"You most certainly will."

"You guys have a kid too?" Maggie asks before she can stop herself. It's really none of her business. Their personal life is their personal life. But next thing she knows there are three pairs of eyes are on her.

"Trip, who's this?" the female agents asks.

"Grant, Skye, this is Cadet Maggie Tyler. Cadet Tyler, Agents Grant and Skye Ward."

Right. That's where she recognizes them from. She can't believe she didn't put it together sooner with how famous they are within the agency. Everyone knows who they are.

"Nice to meet you, Maggie," the female Agent Ward says to her. "You can just call me Agent Skye, though. Gets too confusing otherwise when both of us are around if we use the same last name as Agents."

"You're the one who wanted to actually have a last name," male Agent Ward replies.

Agent Skye rolls her eyes. "Yes, I know."

"You guys are really good," Maggie blurts out, internally cursing herself yet again. "At sparing," she clarifies. "You're really good at sparing."

"You were watching?" Agent Skye asks her.

Maggie nods. "Yeah. It was amazing. Both of your techniques are really, really impressive."

"Well I should hope so," Agent Ward says. "We've both been doing this for a while."

"Him more than me," Agent Skye says. "But thank you. That's very kind of you to say. What year are you in the Academy?"

"First," Maggie tells her. "I'm in Operations."

She watches as Agent Ward grins and Agent Skye frowns.

"Damn, I was hoping you'd be in Communications."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Mainly because that's where I would have gone. Computers are kind of my thing."

Maggie's brows furrow and she tilts her head. "But you're...aren't you a Specialist?"

"Not technically. I'm a field agent now, and I do have a lot of the skills that a Specialist does, but I never attended the Academy to be a Specialist. I was brought onto SHIELD as a consultant and my specialty was computers. This one was giving me basic training the whole time, though," she says, jutting her thumb behind her to Agent Ward.

"And yet somehow you managed to get right up to his skill level," Agent Triplett pipes in.

"Because I'm a great teacher."

"Sure, if that's what you want to go with," Agent Skye replies with a small snort in amusement. She looks back at Maggie. "Are you enjoying the Academy so far?"

Maggie nods. "Yeah. It's tough, but I think it'll be worth it in the end."

"Oh it definitely will be," Agent Skye tells her.

Agent Ward furrows his brows. "How would you know? You didn't even go to the Academy."

"True. But I still put in a lot of hard work that first year I was with the team and then all the times after that of training and running drills to get up to par with other agents. And all the extra skills you made me learn. I'd say that just about equals four years at the Academy."

"If that's what helps you sleep at night."

"Aww, honey, you know you're the only thing that helps me sleep at night." She smiles up at him and rests a hand on his cheek.

Maggie wants to tear her eyes away, feeling like she's intruding on a special moment again. But it's so rare to see Agents like this, so...human. It's definitely weird as she's ever only really seen agents as...well, Agents.

"It was great to catch up with you Trip, and to meet you, Maggie," Agent Skye says, pulling her out of her own head, "but right now we have a small child that needs our attention before it gets too much later in the day."

"Don't forget to tell her I said hi."

Agent Skye smiles. "I won't forget. Though, she probably won't be satisfied by that and will demand as best she can that you come by and play, so make sure you have a clear schedule at some point in the near future."

"I've always got time for my favorite girl."

"Good."

She watches as the three agents exchange pleasantries and goodbyes before Agent Ward and Agent Skye leave the hallway, their hands clasped tightly together with Agent Skye leaning against Agent Ward as they walk.

No one is ever going to believe her when she tells them everything that she just witnessed. Agent Ward and Agent Skye are known for being ruthless when in the field or interrogations and no-nonsense in the Academy classes they instruct on occasion. There's no chance anyone is going to believe her when she says that she saw them acting like normal people. Not a chance in hell.

* * *

 **So? What did you think? Let me know in a review down below. I'd love to hear your thoughts.**

 **Until next time,  
Jellybean96 out!**


End file.
